The Troubled Child
by Amber-Marie Black
Summary: Marie is an orphan that goes to live with her Uncle and Cousin. this is the story of her life and struggles. Please review! I love the feedback (: you'll get a snippit of the the next chapter. (: JB/OC BS/EC AC/JH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Marie!" Charlie exclaimed looking at his niece.

"Hi uncle Charlie." Marie said with a slight smile.

"Your cousin should be home any minute. She is out with her friend, Edward... I should probably call him her boyfriend saying they are practically engaged."

"You don't seem to happy about that unki cha." Marie stated. Charlie chuckled at the nickname that his niece gave him when she was a baby, because she couldn't say his name.

"It's not that I don't like him..." He started.

"Uh oh, protective dad mode. I'm out." She walked out of the small kitchen into the living room. "So I've been thinking. I don't want to be known as Bella's younger cousin. I was wondering if I could go to the high school on the Rez..."She paused looking at her uncle. Charlie looked at her. This was going to be Bella's senior year and Marie was going to be a freshman. That might potentially cause a problem.

"Uh... Sure. I'll call Billy Black and see what I can do. His son, Jacob, will be a sophomore this year you know."

"I know uncle Charlie. And thank you. " she said walking out of the room up to the room that she and Bella shared. When Marie's parents died in a car accident, she had to move from Liverpool, England to a small town called Forks, Washington. Her only living relatives, Charlie Swan and his daughter, Bella, were generous enough to let get live with them. Charlie gave up his room for the girls to share. Marie got to the room and looked around. She has a little bed in the corner of the room and not much else. She wanted to go shopping, but didn't want to ask Charlie because he's already done so much for her. "I'll just wait until I can get a job." She whispered to herself. She moved over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. The full length mirror shows get shoulder length brownish-blonde hair, her green eyes, and her kind of chubby body. "Nothing the boys will swoon over here." She whispered, with tears in her eyes. There was a quiet knock at the door. "Come in!" She yelled, while quickly wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

"Marie? Are you okay?" It was Bella. Bella was beginning to get concerned over her cousin's mood lately. Marie acts like she's fine in front of everyone, but this is not the first time that Bella has caught her looking into the mirror, crying.

"I'm fine, Bella. Just reminiscing..." Marie said quietly.

"Okay... Well my dad called Billy, and Billy said that would be fine if you are sure you want to go to high school on the Rez. Are you sure you don't want to go to high school with me?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She said looking down.

"Okay then. I'll let my dad know to let billy know you'll go for sure. Want to come with me to get groceries?"

"No, no. I'm fine." Marie said.

"Marie you really don't have a choice in the matter. You need to get out of this house!" Bella yelled, pulling Marie down the stairs, into her truck. "Plus now we need to go school shopping!"

* * *

Please Review! i want to know if I need to continue this story!


	2. Chapter 2

So I've had a lot of people read the first chapter. I really want the feed back on the story line. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 2

The drive to Seattle was very long. Bella wouldn't stop talking about her friends that she went to school with. Marie just stared out the window. She sighed. "Marie? Are you ok?"

"wha- What? Oh. Yeah. Just thinking."

"About what? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just missing my parents. I haven't talked about it yet and I don't think I'm ready to." Marie said with a small sob. Bella could tell that she was hurt badly.

"Look... Marie... I am trying to understand. I want to understand. If you ever want to ta-"

"Bella! I don't want to talk about it!" Marie yelled, with tears in her eyes. Bella looked at the road. She didn't know what to say. Marie was hurting and she couldn't help. She started to tear up. Marie looked at her. "Bella," she touched her arm. "I'm not mad at you. I am just not ready to talk about my parents yet. its only been a couple of months"

"I understand Marie. But sooner or later you are gonna need to talk about it. I just want you to know that I am here for you, and I will always be here for you."

"I know." she whispered. The rest of the ride to Seattle was quiet. When they arrived, they got out of the truck. Marie looked around in amazement. She had never been to Seattle. Well, she had in passing on a plane, but never left the airport. She couldn't believe how big the buildings were. "Wow..."

"oh that's right! you haven't been here have you? Well don't worry about money or anything like that. Edward and Alice gave me a good amount to spoil you with. They want you to look amazing."

"Really? Why would they do that? They don't even know me."

"lets just call it an early Christmas present." Bella looked down and smiled at Marie.

"Uh.. Bella? Christmas isn't for like 6 months."

"Oh stop being ungrateful. They want to help!" Bella said, pulling Marie into the nearest store. The store was overwhelming for Marie. It had racks of clothes everywhere! As far as the eye could see there were different kinds of shirts, pants, dresses, everything! Automatically, Bella started grabbing everything she could see. She spent 2 hours making Marie try stuff on. After Bella was finally satisfied with the amount of clothes Marie had, she drove them to a high-end restaurant.

"How much money did they give you exactly?" Marie asked confused.

"Just get whatever you want." Bella laughed. They sat there and talked for a bit and Marie was actually smiling. This is the first time Bella had seen her smile since she came to Forks. "Marie?" She looked up. "I'm sorry for the way I acted in the car. I just want you to feel comfortable with me."

"It's okay Bella. I want to be comfortable with you. I just have a hard time opening up to anyone really."

"I get it. Well let's get you home so Charlie doesn't freak."

"Okay."

* * *

So that's the second chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it. Leave me feed back on what you want to see in the story and I'll take it into consideration! Maybe I'll send you a snippit of the next chapter as well. (:

Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 3

When the girls got home, Charlie was waiting up for them.

"Girls? its 11 at night! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry dad. I took Marie shopping. She needed to get some new clothes for the new school choices that she had were slim."

"How did you get the money, Bella? It looks like you spend 2 grand!"

"Uh... The Cullens wanted to help her out." Bella said quietly. Charlie looked at her in rage. Then he looked over to Marie who was in between the parent and child. She had the look of terror on her face.

"Look, if I would have known that this would have caused a fight, I wouldn't have accepted anything." She said with tears in her eyes. Charlie reached to comfort her but she ran up the stairs.

"You know, she was just starting to open up to me and you go ahead and ruin it. You are really mad that the Cullens helped her out? They want her to feel welcome into this town when she has no friends on this side of the world. They want her to know that she is not alone." Bella yelled at her father. He looked at her for a second with confusion. Bella ran after Marie.

When Bella opened the door, she found Marie on her bed crying. "Marie? Are you okay?"

"No! I caused a fight between you and unki cha. If I would have known that it would have caused a scene I wouldn't have accepted the shopping spree."

"Oh Marie. He isn't mad at you for accepting it. He wants to help you out on his own. He isn't used to accepting help from someone other then himself. The Cullens know that Charlie doesn't have that much money and they know you needed clothes. So don't worry about him okay?"

"Okay Bella. But you need to fix this with him. You guys need to talk about this." Marie said, looking up at her beautiful cousin. "I wish I was as beautiful as her." she thought to herself.

"So I talked to Jacob today." Bella said, bringing Marie out of her trance. "He is excited to meet you. He wants to meet you before you go to the school so that you know at least one person before you go to a new school."

"I guess that would be okay. What is he like? I'm very shy."

"He is one of the sweetest guys I know. If I wasn't completely in love with Edward I would be his."

"Oh he likes you? I dunno if I should meet him..."

"Marie you are very beautiful. If you want, I can have Alice come over and dress you and do your hair and make up." Bella giggled playing with Marie's hair.

"Uh.. I guess that would be okay." shooing Bella's hand away. Bella squealed and immediately was on her phone calling Alice. Marie over heard her saying that Jacob wanted to meet her tomorrow and that she was nervous. Alice agreed that she would come over around 10 in the morning the next day so that they can meet Jacob at about noon. "It's going to take two hours to get ready?!"

"It hurts to be beautiful Marie. Now get to sleep. You have a long day tomorrow!"

* * *

Will Jacob like Marie? Will things work out between Charlie and Bella?

Please review and you'll get a snippit of the next chapter of The Troubled Child. (:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Marie woke up at about 9:30am to Bella shaking her. "WAKE UP! Breakfast is on the table. You have a big day today! You need your energy!" she giggled bouncing out of the room. Marie got up slowly. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked in the mirror.

"I hope Alice can make me look decent." She walked downstairs to eat some breakfast.

"Good morning, Marie." Alice said with a smile. Alice was too upbeat for Marie.

"Morning." Once she finished breakfast, Alice took her hand and led her upstairs. She picked out a green dress that matched Marie's eyes and told her to put it on.

"That's perfect!" Alice and Bella squealed in unison. Marie rolled her eyes then sat down in the chair that was facing the desk in their tiny room. Alice started to play with Marie's hair, talking to Bella. Marie zoned out. She started to think about her old home and her parents. She missed when her mum used to sit behind her and play with her hair, and how her dad came in and would smile and say, "There is my two favorite girls." She finally came back to reality when Bella was calling her name.

"Marie! You are ready!" She said excitedly. "Jacob is going to meet us at a restaurant in Port Angeles. Are you excited?" she exclaimed, with an expectant expression on her face.

"Of course, Bella. Who doesn't love meeting new people?" Marie smiled at her. She was very nervous. She didn't like people getting into her bubble and trying to "fix" her. The girls said goodbye to Alice and got into Bella's beat up red truck. "So what is he like?"

"Who Jacob? You'll like him. He's sweet and caring but he isn't like that overly sweet. He's awesome." Marie just nodded and stayed quiet. The drive took about an hour with Bella chatting away. when they got into town, Marie got so nervous she started getting sick to her stomach. When they reached the restaurant she saw him. He was everything she liked. Amazing smile, nice muscular build. He was amazing. Jacob looked out the window of the restaurant and his mouth dropped. The most beautiful girl was walking with Bella. Suddenly, his world shifted. she was his everything now. He would do anything for her. He wanted to be hers. She was what was holding him to the ground.

"Oh... My... God..."

* * *

It might be a short chapter, but i think i left it at a good spot. I hope you all like it!

Don't forget to like and favorite!

And as always, if you post a review i will send you a snippit of the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! sorry about the wait! Christmas was crazy! and also sorry about the short chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

Jacob couldn't speak. His breath was taken away.

"Hi." Marie whispered quietly. She blushed profusely.

"Well, Jacob, this is Marie. She is my baby cousin." Bella said with a huge smile.

"uh... Hi... Bella can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure!" When Bella and Jacob walked off, Marie looked after them confused. "Well I knew that he wouldn't like me." She sat at the table alone when she heard Bella yell, "You imprinted on Marie?! On my baby cousin?!" Marie was confused. What did imprinting mean? She was trying to think of what it meant when Jacob and Bella came back.

"Sorry about that. My name is Jacob. It's nice to meet you." He pulled her into a big hug. She was surprised, but it felt good to her. Like she was safe. The hug ended all to soon and they sat down. the waitress came over and couldn't stop staring at Jacob. Marie thought to herself, "Isn't there anything else she could be doing?" They sat and talked for a bit until Bella checked her phone.

"Oh guys, I gotta go. Edward wants me to come over for a family dinner. Jacob, are you able to take Marie home when your done?"

"Of course." Jacob said, without taking his eyes off of Marie. After that, Bella told them that she would tell Charlie that Marie would be with Jacob. After they said their goodbyes, Jacob paid the check and they walked out of the restaurant.

"So, Marie. I have a weird question for you."

"Shoot." She said with a genuine smile.

"Do you believe in supernatural?"

"What like vampires and werewolves and ghosts?"

"Yeah. That sort of thing." Jacob said nervously.

"How about this. I'll answer your question if you tell me what imprinting is."

"Well they kinda go hand in hand." he laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Yes I believe in the supernatural."

"Okay, then this should be easy. I'm gonna take you to a friend's house before I take you home. Is that okay, Marie?" He asked. putting out his hand.

"Uh... Okay..." Marie said nervously, putting her hand into his. On the way to Jacob's friend's house, the kids got to know each other a little better. They talked and laughed together. They pulled into the driveway of a house that was pretty big. A bunch of guys came out wearing nothing but jean shorts.

"Jacob!" one of them, what looked like the leader, yelled, "Why are you bringing her to my house? Its against the rules!"

"It's alright, Sam. There is one acception to that rule."

"Aw! Did our little Jacob finally imprint?" someone said from the back. Sam put up his hand and everyone went silent.

"Sam, I was hoping you could help me explain everything to her." Jacob spoke so quietly, that Marie almost couldn't hear him.

"Go patrol!" Sam barked. Everyone besides Sam, Jacob, and Marie moved and ran off. "Hi Marie. My name is Sam and I am the leader of this pack."

"Pack?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Yes. Pack. Marie, this might be a lot to take in but we are what you call werewolves."

"Werewolves?" she said, backing away from the two boys.

"Marie. We aren't dangerous in human form." Jacob reached for her.

"What is imprinting?"

Sam spoke first. "Imprinting is very complicated. Humans think about it as love at first sight. Which in a way, it kind of is. But then again, its not. When a wolf imprints, he is willing to be in the girl's life as anything. A brother, a friend, a lover. Anything. Jacob has imprinted on you." The room was quiet. Marie couldn't process what Sam was saying. "If you want, I can bring in my fiancé and she can help you with understanding. She went through it too."

"I think that would be best." Marie said quietly. She couldn't look at Jacob. He felt hurt. What if she didn't want anything to do with him? Sam sent Jacob to run with the pack and brought a girl named Emily in. Marie couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful, but she had three huge scars going down her face. Sam left the room.

"Hi Marie. My name is Emily. I hear you are having a hard time with the whole imprinting thing."

"ye- yeah..."

"Don't worry about it. It took me three months before I could finally accept it. But don't ignore Jacob. it literally hurts them when they are away from us, or if they know that we are sad. Do you have any questions for me?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking... but what happened to your face?" Marie quietly asked.

"Well, I don't want to scare you off. So we are going to leave that story for a time when you are a little for comfortable with the pack." Emily said with a faint smile. A couple minutes of talking later, all the boys came back. Marie went straight up to Jacob and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, someone is feeling better." He laughed, holding her.

"I'm beginning to understand. I'm nervous, but I'm willing to try."

"As Sam said. I don't need to be your boyfriend. But you don't have a choice of being in my life. I can't be separated from you." Marie smiled at him. The couple sat down at the enormous table with the boys and Emily. She kept yelling at them to let Marie eat first, against her protests. She was the type of girl that made sure everyone had food before she would serve herself. After dinner, she was clearing the table with Emily.

"I don't know how they eat so much." Marie giggled.

"Yeah you get used to that. I hope that you spend more time with us, Marie. The boys really like you."

"I think I will. I'm getting used to the whole pack thing. I'm also glad I have another girl to talk to besides Bella. I mean I love her and all, but sometimes she can be..."

"Overbearing." Jacob finished her sentence wrapping his arms around her. Marie smiled. "I think I should be getting you home soon. Charlie is going to be mad." Marie looked at the time and it was 10 p.m.

"Oh great." she said grabbing her coat. After saying goodbye to everyone, which took another 15 minutes, they got in Jacob's car.

"I'm glad that you are understanding to my... condition..." Jacob said, looking away. Marie touched his shoulder.

"Jacob, its not a condition. Its in your blood." He turned towards her and smiled. He reached for her face and cupped it with his hand. He leaned in, and kissed her.

* * *

SUSPENSE! Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you guys like this! I worked pretty hard on this story so far and would love to hear your feedback. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 7

The day after, Marie was in euphoria. She walked around the house with a permanent grin plastered on her face. Bella was worried about her. She didn't want Marie to get hurt. "Hey Marie. The Cullens invited you to dinner tonight at their house. Well they don't eat, but they will be feeding us."

"What do you mean they don't eat?" Marie responded still with a smirk on her face.

"Its part of the supernatural thing that Jacob told you. We need to go. They wanted us over there about 15 minutes ago!" Bella said hurriedly. They got into Bella's beat up truck and started to drive. When they turned on a road that led into the forest, Marie thought it would last forever. Finally, they pulled up to a house that was bigger then any house she had ever seen.

"Wow... How much money do they have!"

"That's part of the supernatural thing. They don't age." They walked into the house and smelt Marie's favorite meal.

"How did they know that Shepard's Pie is my favorite meal?" Marie squealed excitedly.

"I let them know. They want you to feel as comfortable as possible. But first I have someone that wants to meet you." She pulled Marie upstairs onto the third landing. Standing there was a person that looked like a perfect statue carved out of granite. Then the statue spoke.

"Hello, love." He kissed Bella. "And you must be Marie. I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you." He said with a glorious smile. Marie was speechless. She just nodded. He took the girls down to the dining room so that they could sit down for dinner. The Shepard's Pie was amazing. It tasted just like Marie's mum's. The Cullens spent the rest of the night asking her questions trying to get her to open up a little. Marie was only comfortable opening up to Jacob. She still had a hard time getting close to anyone. She just wanted to be with Jacob. At that moment, Edward got up and stretched. "I think its about time the girls get home." He looked at Bella almost talking through their eyes. She nodded and they started to get ready to go.

"It was nice meeting you all." Marie said with a slight smile.

"You are welcome here anytime, Marie." Esme, Edward's mum said.

"If you keep making amazing food you know I'll come back." She said with a laugh. The girls got into the truck and started to leave.

"What's up Marie? Why didn't you want to stay?"

"Wait... How did you know that?"

"Edward can read minds. He whispered to me that you wanted to leave because you had other things on your mind." Bella said with a puzzled look.

"I honestly just want to be with Jacob. I miss him. Which is weird cuz I just met him yesterday."

"That's not weird at all. That's the imprinting. You feel it too. which means its a very strong connection. Which will be good in the future."  
I guess so. But still its odd." After that, Bella left Marie alone to her thoughts. She wanted to see Jacob so bad. She wanted to ask Bella to take her there tomorrow so that she can see him. That was the first night she dreamt of Jacob Black.

* * *

I really hoped you all liked it! Leave me some love!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm trying to post as many chapters as i can cuz i dunno when the next time i'll have internet is. anyways! I hope you guys like it I had so much fun writing this chapter

and as always, don't forget to show me love. (Favorite, review, follow, all that jazz)

* * *

Chapter 8

"I love you Marie" Jacob said as he was spinning her around. She looked down and she was wearing beautiful white dress and Jacob was wearing a tux. They were on a dance floor.

"I love you too," She said. "I'm so glad we got married Jakey." Marie looked around. She couldn't believe her eyes! There was the pack and their families on one side, and the Cullens on the other. Right in the middle, were her parents.

"Mummy!" She ran and went to hug her. Her mother disappeared when she touched. Her dad stood there smiling and reached down to touch her daughter's cheek. As soon as he grazed her cheek he disappeared as well. "Jacob what is going on?"

"Your parents are gone Marie. There is no way to bring them back." Those words haunted her everyday. It was the words the police officer said when her parents passed in the car accident. She started screaming and running. She woke up and was crying and screaming in real life. Bella came over and was trying to calm her down.

"Marie! Marie! Wake up!" Marie sat there crying into Bella's shoulder.

"I-I-I had a horribly good dream!" Bella couldn't help but chuckle.

"Do you want to talk about it Marie?"

"No I'm okay. Is it too early to take me to Jacob's?" Bella looked at her clock on the nightstand. It was 6 a.m.

"Uh... Let me call him first okay?" Marie nodded and Bella went to call. She could only hear one side of the conversation. "Jacob?... Is it okay if I bring Marie over? I think you are the only one that can calm her down at this point... Yeah, she had a nightmare... Okay let me get dressed and I'll bring her over... Bye." By the time Bella got ready it was about 7 a.m. and they left the house.

They arrived at Jacob's house at about 7:15 and He was waiting outside for them. As soon as Marie got out of the truck, he pulled her into a hug. Everything felt better to her. The dream dissipated and all that mattered was that one moment. She never thought that she would feel this way with someone. He was hers. Bella stayed to say hi to Jacob's dad and then left.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Anything you want, Jake." Marie smiled up at him. they went in the house and just watched movies and cuddled all day. There was a point that he got a phone call who Marie thought was Sam. Jacob told him what went on this morning and Sam told him to stay with her. That Marie came first. "Jake?"

"Yeah?" He said with a mouth full of red vine.

"What do you look like when you transform?"

"Oh! Do you want to see?" He said jumping up. He pulled her outside and made her stay on the porch. He went out to the middle of the yard and went all rigid. He then transformed into a huge wolf! Marie couldn't believe her eyes. He was a tannish color and he was so beautiful. He carefully walked up to her and nudged her hand. She patted his nose.

"You are so beautiful Jake. I am so glad I get to see this side of you." He shook his head to the door and she somehow knew that he wanted her to go inside. Not even a second later, he walked into the door with no shirt on.

"Hi beautiful. How'd you like the view." he said with a laugh.

"Jacob! Put some clothes on!"

"You are gonna have to get used the guns, baby. No one in the pack wears shirts." He laughed again.

"Oh god." She had never seen a half nude man. He pulled her into his arms and leaned down to kiss her.

"You don't know what you go yourself into." He said with a smile

* * *

(:


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! sorry for the late update. been a crazy schedule at work and my best friend is moving. I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

About a week after the dream, Marie had to start school. She was nervous about meeting new people. She really didn't see eye to eye with anyone except Jacob. Her and Jacob got very close over the last week. She was over at his or Emily's house every day learning about the wolves. Emily finally told her about the scar on her face. She and Sam had a fight and he got angry enough to transform into his wolf form. Emily was too close and Sam caught her with his paw. He regrets it everyday.

"I know what you mean now when you said that you didn't want to scare me away."

Jacob picked her up on Monday morning at about 6 a.m.

"So in order for you to go to the school on the rez, Billy had to have guardianship of you. we should have told you sooner. Even though you are living with Charlie, you technically are Billy's responsibility."

"What? why?"

"I wasn't even supposed to tell you, Marie. But you know I can't keep anything from you."

"Ok. I'll leave it." With saying that, they arrived at the school. The school was a decent size. She wasn't overwhelmed by it. What she was overwhelmed by, was all the people staring at her.

"Jacob, why is EVERYONE staring at me?"

"You are the first pale face to go to our school, ever."

"Oh... So who else goes here from the pack?"

"Basically everyone. Sam already graduated and Seth is still in middle school. Otherwise everyone else goes here. So you at least know some people." He said looking down at her, smiling. He grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with hers. She got butterflies instantly. They walked into the office. "Hi Meredith. This is our new student. Marie Watling. Can we get her her schedule, please?" He said with a smile.

"Oh hi Jacob! Of course we can get her schedule. Marie, I need you to sign these papers for me... Thank you! and here is your schedule!" Meredith said, almost too happily. She was an older lady that always looked over her glasses.

"My dad made sure that we have all our classes next to each other. He didn't want us separated for long because of my... situation." He said with a laugh.

"Well. I guess that's cool." Marie said with a weak smile. Jacob stopped and turned to her.

"Marie, is everything okay? he seem distant."

"I dunno, I am just nervous I guess." She lied.

"I know your not telling me the truth. We will talk about this on our way back to your house. We gotta get to class." Marie looked at him nervously. She didn't want to go to class. Her first class was math. which she always excelled in. She gave the teacher, Mr. Montes, the paper all of her teachers had to sign.

"So tell me about your school history." he said calmly.

"When I was back home, I finished algebra I in 7th year and algebra II in 8th. So technically I've already done this whole class and the next one."

"Okay. Well, we can see what we can do about getting you into our geometry class next door if you want. You shouldn't have to take the class over again."  
"That would be amazing." She said with relief.

"Okay. Go ahead and go to the office to see what they can do." Marie nodded and started to walk towards the office.

"Hey you!" She turned around to see a guy running towards her.

"Um. Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm your new best friend."

* * *

OH NO! Who is this mystery guy!? Well we will find out soon enough. We've almost reached 1000 view and that can't make me happier. If we reach 20 followers, i will write an extra long chapter for you guys! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!  
And as always, if you post a review i'll give you a preview to the next chapter!

HAVE A GOOD DAY!


End file.
